The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program, by which a browsed part is guided when a needle biopsy image is viewed.
In a conventional browsing method, a client viewer has read and displayed images divided in a tile form and accumulated in an image server (tile images) according to a navigation operation instruction by a user. The user only needs to select a part desired to be viewed so that the system can recognize and display a corresponding tile image.
Further, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses the following technology. First, the client viewer requests image data from a virtual slide image file in a specific resolution. Next, a server system acquires a compressed block of image data including image data having a resolution close to the requested resolution and transmits this data block to the client. Subsequently, the client rescales the image data and presents an image in the requested resolution.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-519443